1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer. The printer of the present invention includes all devices tat print text, images, and the like, on print media. For example, ink jet printers, laser printers, copy machines, facsimile devices, and the like, are included in the printer of the present invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer comprises a storage that stores print media such as print paper or the like. The print media stored in the storage is fed to a printing device by means of a feeding device. The printing device prints on the print media that was fed by means of the feeding device.
In the case where the quantity of print media that a printer can store is low, print media must be frequently replenished in the printer. Because of this, a printer that can store a large quantity of print media is desired. The printer of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-255346 comprises two storages that store print paper. The two storages store print paper of the same size. With this printer, one storage and the other storage are aligned along the horizontal direction. The one storage and the other storage are located adjacent to each other. A printing device is located above the two storages. The two storages and the printing device overlap in a plan view of the printer. When there are only a few sheets of print paper stored in the one storage, print paper will be transferred from the other storage to the one storage. Print paper is fed from the one storage to the printing device. The printing device will print on the print paper that is fed from the one storage.
This printer can store a plurality of print paper because it comprises the two storages. However, with this type of printer, a feeding device that feeds the print media to the printing device from the one storage is located between the two storages and the printing device. The printer will be tall because the two storages, the feeding device, and the printing device are aligned in the vertical direction. There are users who do not prefer tall printers.